


Day One - First Time

by Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1. First Time (Eggsy thought he may be in love with Harry and then he did.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One - First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts).



> For my lovely hartwin bae <3  
> (And yes, it was supposed to be posted yesterday)  
> Unfortunately, un-beta'd but it would be at some time.

**Day 1. First Time** (Eggsy thought he may be in love with Harry and he did.)

 

Training was going really well. Eggsy was getting along with Roxy, the others stopped teasing him that much after seeing what he was capable of. He loved the stuff and wanted to learn more and more.

 _Maybe I found my place on Earth?_ thought Eggsy every day before falling asleep.

And there was also a case named Harry Hart. He was one of those agents who took a liberty of spending time with their candidates. So he took Eggsy for walks, talked about his father and their friendship during his training. They ate dinners together. Harry was teaching Eggsy the table manners and the diplomatic protocol.

During that time Eggsy learned to trust Harry beyond measure. Harry would tell him to jump, Eggsy wouldn’t even ask how high. And every day Harry trusted Eggsy a bit more.

* * *

 

And then, one day everything almost went tits up.

It was Merlin who told Eggsy about the accident right after Harry was brought to the medical bay at UK HQ. But they allowed him to see Harry two days after that. They said something about tests, possible brain injury or something…

It wouldn’t be an understatement if one said Eggsy wasn’t sleeping that night. He was trapped in his own mind, remembering all those strange dreams chasing him since the very beginning of Kingsman training — strong, big hands caressing his face, intense, brown-ish gaze locking his own eyes in place. 

At first Eggsy couldn’t connect them to a person. And now he was looking at Harry’s motionless face, at his unmoving hands and somehow he knew.

* * *

 

Eggsy was visiting every day, every time he was free of his training. And he was talking. Every day he told Harry about what they had been doing that day.

“Merlin made us pick a puppy today, ‘Arry. I made a total fool ov myself, fnkin' JB is a bulldog. But 'e ain't one, innit.”

Harry was still on the bed, strong, mechanical beeping was the only sign that he was actually alive.

* * *

 

“Today we 'ad anuvver bi' of NLP training, ‘Arry. We learned 'ow ter keep our faces blank….” Eggsy started his tale called ‘Another day at Kingsman’ as he took a chair, put it closer to Harry’s bed and covered his hand in his.

It was like his second nature now. Waking up early, visiting Harry before breakfast. Then again during dinner time and in the evening. He thought about him all day, he dreamt about him during the night. They were more intense now. The dreams. Eggsy knew Harry's face by heart now. Every feature of it. He also knew the touch of these hands very well.

Then he suspected he might have already started developing feelings for this man.

* * *

 

It was a month after Harry was admitted to the medical bay when something broke inside Eggsy.

It was the usual time of his evening visit, the medical stuff finally stopped moving the chair from beside the bed. And they even started leaving a blanket draped over the back. Eggsy, as always, was sitting close, his hand stroking Harry’s, his eyes focused on his face, thinking about everything they could have been doing if the accident hadn’t happened.

Eggsy didn’t even know when words started to leave his mouth.

“I miss yous ‘Arry. I miss our dinners, our walks… I miss da brightness in ya eyes, da chek on ya face whun I do somfin ridiculous. I dream about yous, yous nah? About ya face, about ya hand in mine an' about all dis domestic wak I as neva dared meself to dream hof,” Eggsy suddenly stopped, trying to compose himself when he felt he was going to cry.

And then he knew. It was now or never. He would tell Harry.

“I think I may be in love with you, bruv.”

Then Eggsy felt a sudden squeeze of his hand and he knew. He knew Harry came back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr, y'know?](http://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com)


End file.
